That's Love For Ya
by bellawhitlock51
Summary: Tired of dealing with his ex-wife's bad habits, Edward takes some time alone to get another tattoo. The problem is, now he can't get his sexy tattoo artist out of his head. Does she feel the same? ExB, lemon, o/s


**Tattward & Inkella One-Shot Contest**

**Title: That's Love For Ya**

**Pen name: Bella Whitlock51**

**Characters: Bella and Edward**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story line, Tristan, and the tatts ;)  
**

**To see other entries in the Tattward & Inkella Contest, please visit the C2 page:****  
**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Tattward_and_Inkella_Contest/71624/

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bella's Point of View**_

"Yellow isn't your color, Bella. You're a winter…you need to wear blues and purples." Alice explained.

I looked at my friend in exasperation, "Why is it," I began, "that you are ALWAYS picking my clothes out for me?"

She tossed a blue top at me, "Because," she said, throwing another shirt at me, "you have no sense of fashion, whatsoever!"

Rose looked up at me, still filing her nails, "Yeah. You'd think after growing up with Alice and I you would…but nope, not Bella. Bella feels the need to dress like a dude and pierce and tattoo herself up so that it's impossible to make her look like a girl without pulling tons of metal out of her."

I rolled my eyes, "You're being melodramatic. I only have…" I paused to count, "One, two, three, four, five. Five."

"You have more than that! You have three in one ear alone!" Alice pointed out.

"I only count my ears as one piercing." I told her.

"Well, you shouldn't." she muttered, "It should be illegal to put that many sharp things in your body."

"I agree." Rose said, "They should cut you off after your ears."

"You guys suck." I mumbled, "And I do _not _look like a guy!" I hissed.

I pulled on a black lacey camisole and a jean skirt. I slid my converse on and grabbed my purse.

"Where do you think you're going!?" Alice asked, "And wearing _that?!_"

"To work. My dad just bought out that _Ink inc. _place. I've been there to set up my station but other than that today is my first day." I said, heading for the door.

"You can't go dressed like _that!_ You need to make good impressions on your new clients!"

"Wearing some frilly shit isn't going to impress my clients." I pointed out and walked out to my green Honda Civic.

The drive to the shop took about fifteen minutes and I was late for my first client.

"I'm so, _so _sorry!" I said, walking in. I wasn't the only one working. My best friend Jake was also forced to work here and taken from our usual shop, _Skin Deep._

The man who I assumed was my client was not too happy. "I've been waiting for nearly ten minutes. You're just damn lucky I don't have anywhere to be." He hissed.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't know the drive would take as long as it did."

"I'm sure you didn't" He rolled his eyes, "Now are you going to fucking tattoo me or are we just going to stand around?" he growled.

"Excuse me?" I demanded, "I apologized. You don't have to be rude."

"Maybe if you were on time I wouldn't need to be rude!" he shot back.

"Is that really the way to treat the person who will be tattooing you? With a needle?" a silky voice asked from behind the man.

The man turned around. My client was about 5 foot four, give or take a few inches. He was a bit chubby and looked like he belonged on the PTA of an elementary school, not in my tattoo parlor.

I watched him step back as his eyes landed on the man who the velvety voice belonged to.

A disarray of bronze hair and bright green eyes were the first things I noticed. Along with the chiseled jaw and the crooked smile that graced his full lips. I let my eyes slip down more and saw that he had an incredible six foot two body, one that could only be achieved by vigorous gym visits. So, overall, gorgeous and incredibly sexy.

I looked to Jake, "Mine or yours?" I mouthed, gesturing toward the bronze haired man.

"Yours." He mouthed. I had to fight the urge to yell, "Yes!" and dance around.

I could see that my client was intimidated and I watched with satisfaction.

"And I'd hate to see you in my E.R. because you pissed off this beautiful lady here." My sex on legs continued, "Or with 'I'm a dickhead' tattooed on your arm."

Did he just…call me beautiful? I blushed.

My client glared up at him, "I don't believe you are part of this conversation."

Man-candy shrugged, "I could've just watched and laughed when she tattooed you with something along the lines of 'See what happens when you harass your tattoo artist?' but I'm a nice guy so I stepped in before you got your stupid ass in trouble."

The guy huffed and turned to me, "I'm taking my business elsewhere!" he declared and stormed out.

McSexy was staring at me, smiling.

"Thanks for that." I murmured.

"It was no problem…" he said, waiting for my name.

"Bella."

He beamed, "Bella." He stuck his hand out.

I took his hand, thinking he wanted to shake my hand when he pulled it up to his lips and placed a kiss on it, "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Bella." He said with the crooked smile from earlier gracing his incredible face, "I'm Edward. Edward Masen."

I kept smiling at him, fixated on that angel's face, messy bronze hair...beautiful green eyes... "Bella?"

"Huh?" _Ooooo...the way he said my name_...

"BELLA!" his voice said a little louder.

I snapped out of it, "Sorry, what?"

"I do believe I came in here for a little body art..." He hinted.

"Oh, shit." I muttered. That little fact had slipped my mind, "C'mon over." I said, gesturing to the chair in front of my little station.

He followed, sitting in the black vinyl seat.

"What did you want done?" I asked, sitting on the little rolling chair next to him.

"Well," he said thoughtfully, "I was thinking something on my dick, ya know? Nothing big, just

something small but meaningful."

My eyes widened, "Um, come again?" I said, half scared, half excited.

He burst out laughing, "I was kidding."

I chuckled, "I knew that." I muttered.

He smiled and pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to me, "I wanted it here," He said, pointing to a spot right over his heart, "on my chest."

The picture was gorgeous…a red apple with a bite out of it that was shaped like a heart, which normally would look girly but this one didn't. The words _Il frutto proibito sapori il dolci_ were on a banner under the fruit.

"What does it say?" I asked curiously.

"'The forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest.'" He quoted.

"I have a _'Forbidden Fruit' _tattoo." I muttered.

"Really?" he asked, smiling, "Can I see?"

I nodded, standing up and turning my back towards him, lifting up the hem of my black cami, showing the script on the small of my back. Jake always teases me about getting a "Tramp Stamp"

"Wow," he breathed. I felt his fingers lightly brush over my tattoo and I shivered.

I pulled my shirt down over it and turned around, "Okay, let's get started." I didn't mean to be rude but his touch was getting me all hot and bothered.

He nodded and pulled his shirt off. My jaw dropped when my eyes landed on his perfect washboard abs.

"Bell-aaaa…" he sang, trying to get me out of my trance.

"Hm?" I shook my head, looking back up to his face.

"I don't mean to be rude but I have to pick up my son from school after this…so, could you maybe speed it up a bit?" He said politely.

"Oh, yeah, of course." I muttered. Of course, he's married. I mean, why wouldn't he be? With his looks he could get any girl he wanted.

I walked over to the tracing table and sketched out the stencil. I would've just free-handed it but I wanted it to look perfect for Edward.

I sat down and put on a pair of latex gloves. I grabbed a small pink razor out of the package on the little tray and put a small amount of shaving cream on the area before shaving the spot. I took a warm wet rag and gently cleaned it. I took the stencil and placed it on the area I had just cleaned, gently rubbing it, so as not to wrinkle it and mess it up.

I gently pulled the paper up, "You can go ahead and take a look in the mirror and see if it looks the way you want it." I said.

He stood up, going to the floor length mirror and glancing at the tattoo outline in blue on his chest. He grinned, "I like it."

He came back and sat back in the chair. I took the lubricant that I use to lessen the amount of blood that the tattoo invokes. I faint at the sight of blood so it helps.

"Have you been tattooed before?" I asked, oblivious to the tattoos on his side.

He nodded, "Yes. My tattoos can't be visible because I'm a Doctor and I have to look professional." He shrugged.

I nodded, "How high is your pain tolerance?" I asked.

"Pretty high, I'd say." He replied.

I nodded again. I got out my gun and got it ready. I stepped on the pedal, starting with the outline of the apple. I took another warm rag to wipe off the excess ink from the line I just did. I continued this way, giving him a break every now and then.

I started on the banner and the words, continuing my routine. When I finished with the script, I got out the different shades of red ink, dipping the needle in the base color. I turned back to him, stepping back on the pedal and beginning to color the apple. I wiped the area gently before switching to a lighter shade of red.

I bit down on my lip, concentrating on shading the apple correctly. I brushed my bangs back from my face with my wrist. I turned and changed the color again, this time to a darker shade. I finished it up in about an hour and a half and wiped the area once more. I grabbed my usual A and D ointment and squeezed it onto my hands before gently covering the tattoo with it.

I took off my gloves and bandaged it. "Okay, all finished." I said, "Just use this on it." I instructed, handing him a package of A and D. "I'm assuming you know the healing process and how to take care of it?"

He nodded, "Yep." He took out his wallet, "How much do I owe you?"

"Two hundred and fifty." I said.

He handed it to me in cash and I smiled, "Thank you for helping me earlier."

"It was no problem. That guy was being a jerk." He said, returning my smile with a crooked one of his own.

"Thank you." He said, "I love it." He said, gesturing to the tattoo.

I smiled, "I'm glad."

He waved and headed out the door. _God, I hope he comes back…._

_**Edward's Point of View**_

Oh, my God, I thought I'd spontaneously combust! That woman was the most beautiful woman I'd ever laid eyes on. And to add to her incredible looks and charming personality (though I didn't see much of that) she was an incredible tattoo artist.

She was so meticulous about it but she got it done fast. Seeing her head bent over my chest, her teeth biting gently down on her full bottom lip nearly drove me insane! The feeling of her hands on my chest was even better than I thought it would be, even if her hands were sheathed in latex gloves. _Ooo…latex…I know a different piece of latex I could—stop it, Edward!_

I shook my head as I drove toward Tristan's preschool. I parked and walked up to the door just as the shrill bell rang. Tristan was the first one out the door, almost running into my legs. "DADDY!" he yelled.

I smiled, "Hey, squirt!" I said, picking him up. I carried him to the car, "How was your day, little man?"

He smiled, "Good! We cowored an pwayed wif wegos an had stowy time!" he said. He's only four so he can't pronounce all of his letters right but he's getting better.

"No way! You got to color, play legos, _and _hear a story?!" I said, pretending to be excited.

He nodded happily, "It was soooo much fun, Daddy!"

I chuckled and buckled him into his car seat. We drove towards home when my cell phone rang. "Hello?" I said, without seeing who it was.

"Where the hell is Tristan?" Victoria hissed.

"He's with me. Where do you think he is, Vic?"

"Sure as hell not at the school waiting for me to pick him up." She snarled.

"It's Tuesday, Vicky. It's my day with him." I murmured to my ex-wife.

"Thanks for calling me and telling me this before I drove all the fucking way here."

I sighed, "I thought you knew. I'm sorry."

"Whatever." She growled, hanging up on me. I really tried to be civil with Victoria but she makes it so hard sometimes.

"Was that Mommy?" Tristan asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, Kiddo."

I pulled up outside my house and Tristan unbuckled the seatbelt, crawling out of the car. He ran over and grabbed my hand. I smiled down at him.

I wish Vicky would make more of an effort. I mean, I still love her. I always will. But the way she acts just isn't acceptable. Everything was great at the beginning of our marriage and then she discovered other men. Tristan didn't always like going with her and I didn't either. To tell the truth…I didn't trust her with him.

I unlocked the door and he ran in, running to his room to play. I sighed and hung my keys before peeking into Tristan's room, "Naptime is soon, buddy."

"Okay, Daddy." He said, playing with a Transformer.

I walked into my room, kicking off my shoes. I checked my e-mail, giving Tristan a bit more time to play. It was all just spam so I clicked _delete all _and got up.

"Naptime, buddy." I said.

"But, Daddy—"

"No buts, little man."

He stood up and climbed onto his racecar bed. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

I walked back to my room, changing from my jeans into my sweat pants. Thoughts of my sexy tattoo artist filled my mind and I climbed onto my bed, pulling out my now erect member.

I closed my eyes, imagining that it was her small hands touching me instead of my big, calloused ones. I groaned as I stroked my cock, imagining Bella in front of me. "Do you like that?" I imagined her whispering in my ear.

"Ohhhhh, yes." I groaned quietly. I let my other hand trail down and cup my balls, squeezing them gently and grunting at the pleasure it brought me.

I spread the pre-cum around the head before stroking again. I moaned lowly as I sped my hand up, seeing a perfectly manicured hand wrapped around my manhood in my mind. "Oh, Bella. Faster." I hissed to my empty room.

I squeezed my dick at the base and that did it. I came with a loud groan that I hoped Tristan didn't hear, "Belllllllllaaaaa…."

I think that was the moment I decided to go get another tattoo….

**Two Days Later**

I took a deep breath and walked into _Ink Inc. _I spotted Bella at her station, a tall blonde woman in her chair.

It looked like Bella was tattooing the girl with some sort of pin up girl that resembled the "Secret Diary of a Call Girl" Promo picture. The girl was sitting in a martini glass with her legs in the air, her hand on her thigh, and bubbles surrounding her.

Bella finished up and rubbed the ointment stuff on the blonde's calf before bandaging her and standing up, taking off her gloves.

The girl paid and left. Bella looked over at me and hurried over, "Is something wrong with your tattoo?" she asked, a grimace marring her gorgeous face.

"No, no!" I said quickly, "I wanted another one." I explained.

"Oh." She said as her grimace turned into a smile, "Okay. Come on over."

I sat in the chair and handed her the print out. It was a musical scale with the words 'when words fail, music speaks' "I want it right here." I said, pointing to my hip. I know, I know, it's a girly spot but I really wanted her hands around that area of my body….

She took it over to the tracing table before walking back over and repeating the routine from before.

This one only took an hour seeing as it was black and white. She stood up when she was finished and I did the same.

"It should be about…" I watched her as she did the mental math, "One hundred." She said.

I handed her the money and as she was about to turn away, I pulled her to me and kissed her.

_**Bella's Point of View**_

_Did he just ki— _my mind went blank after that. All I felt were his lips pressed against mine, he filled my senses. The earthy scent of his cologne, the feeling of the muscles of his chest under my hands, the taste of his cinnamon-y lips pressed against mine, and the warm bulk of his muscular body wrapped me in blankets of euphoria...

Without thinking about what I was doing, my hands slid up and into his soft, bronze locks. His arms were wrapped around my waist, pulling my overheated body closer to his.

His tongue slid across my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I happily granted. Our tongues tangled together, massaging each other. I pulled away, suddenly realizing there were other people around, most likely staring at us.

His eyes looked confused and held a bit of hurt. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have—"

"Shut up." I growled, "You're ruining it."

"Ruining what?" My bronze haired angel asked smoothly.

_Oh...did I say that out loud?_ My cheeks flushed red, and I reluctantly pulled away from our embrace. I didn't respond, I just played absently with my tongue piercing with my tongue and my teeth. "Don't you have a kid? And a wife?" I asked, suddenly remembering his words from Tuesday.

He shook his head, "I'm divorced and Tristan is with his mother."

"Oh…I uhm…" I stuttered, blushing even more so than before.

"I went about that wrong, Bella. I'm sorry." He murmured, looking at his scuffed up shoes, "I guess what I should've done was say, 'Bella? Would you like to go out sometime?'"

I smiled, "Was that a real invitation or just you thinking aloud?"

He grinned back at me, "A real invitation."

"When?"

"Preferably, a Monday, Thursday, or Sunday." He smiled.

_**Bella's Point of View**_

**~~Monday~~**

I was practically shaking in anticipation. Tonight is my date with Edward and I'm flipping out….

We're going to dinner and a movie…the traditional first date. I dressed semi-casual, in skinny jeans, a soft gray cashmere sweater, and black flats (courtesy of Alice and Rosalie.)

I curled my hair and left it down, giving me time to calm myself down. Just as I was calm…the door bell rang and the calm was gone.

I grabbed my clutch and walked out. Alice and Rosalie had opened the door for him.

"You must be Edward." Alice smiled.

"Yes, I'm here to pick up Bella…." He said, clearly confused.

"Come in, come in!" Rosalie waved him in.

The girls had obstructed my view so when he walked in, I seriously almost came.

Edward looked incredibly sexy before with his freshly shaven face and professional clothes and everything…but now…fuck, he was wearing a tight black tee that showed the outline of the incredible abs I knew were hidden beneath and blue jeans, along with the stubble on his face…and it all just made him even more gorgeous.

Alice led him to the couch, Rosalie following close behind. "Have a seat." Alice said, gesturing to the loveseat.

He sat reluctantly, he seemed nervous.

"Let's cut to the chase, Pretty Boy." Alice said, glaring at him and crossing her arms across her lap.

"What are your intentions with our daughter?" Rosalie asked, trying to stifle her giggles.

"Um…" Edward stuttered, blushing.

"They're just kidding." I said, rolling my eyes as I walked into the living room, "They're my roommates, Alice and Rosalie."

He stood up when he saw me, smiling that gorgeous crooked smile. I wrapped my hand around his bicep, pulling him to the door with me.

"It was nice to meet you!" Alice and Rose called after us.

"You, too." Edward called back

"I'm sorry about them." I muttered, "They enjoy embarrassing me."

He chuckled, "Its okay. That was funny."

He opened his car door for me and closed it behind me. He climbed in and started the car.

Edward glanced over at me and smiled, "You look incredible, by the way."

I blushed, "Thank you. So do you."

We arrived at the restaurant, some Italian place. We ordered and began to talk. "So, tell me about yourself." He smiled.

"Uhm…well, my name is Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella…I'm twenty seven and a professional tattoo artist. I have eleven tattoos and five piercings…eight if you count my ears as two…or ten if you count the piercings individually."

He smiled, "Where are they all?"

I blushed and smiled, "Three in each of my ears, one in my tongue, my bellybutton, my eyebrow, and my nose." I said.

"Impressive." He smiled.

I nodded, "Now tell me about you."

"Well, let's see…I'm Edward Masen…I'm thirty two and a doctor. I have eight tattoos and one piercing." He smiled.

"Where?"

He chuckled, "I uh...I have a frenum piercing." he admitted.

My eyes widened and I crossed my legs, "That's...hot." I smiled.

He blushed and dropped his eyes to the table.

I grinned and we both fired questions back and forth until out food came. He asked why I was a tattoo artist (_Because I love tattoos and I love art, so it just seemed fitting._) and why I was working at _Ink Inc._ (_Because my dad owns a chain of tattoo parlors and he sends me to whichever parlor he bought recently._)

I asked him why he was a doctor (_He likes helping people and knowing he makes a difference in the world_) and about his son.

"Ah, Tristan." He smiled, "What do you wanna know?"

I shrugged, "I don't know…whatever you want to tell me."

"He's four…he has my color hair except a little bit more red…and he has green eyes but they tend to change to hazel every now and then. He's stubborn like his mother and very good at hide and seek." he said, adoration clear in his voice.

I smiled, "Hide and seek?"

He chuckled and nodded, "Its fun to play it with him because he hides in the strangest places…once I found him in the dryer." He chuckled.

I laughed with him, "So you still talk to his mother?" I asked, changing the subject.

He nodded, "Yes…Victoria has been difficult lately. I stopped paying alimony recently so she hasn't been able to get her fix…." He sighed.

"Like…drugs?" I asked

He shook his head, "Male hookers…strange, I know." He said, "I don't like Tristan going with her but she's his mother. It's not like I can keep him from her."

I frowned, feeling bad for the little green eyed boy.

We chatted about lighter topics until the food came.

I took a bite of my ravioli, "Mmmmm…."I moaned at the taste.

_**Edward's Point of View**_

That was the sexiest sound I'd ever heard. "You wanna try some?" she smiled angelically.

I smiled the crooked smile that I know makes girls melt, "Sure."

She speared a piece of ravioli and held it up to my lips. I took the bite and let my tongue flick out to lick the sauce off my lip. "Oh, that _is_ good." I smiled.

She was staring at me, biting her pink, full bottom lip. "I bet it is." She said in a voice that oozed sex, her eyes were glazed over in lust.

I smirked, "Bella?"

"Mmhm?" She breathed.

"Is it really necessary that we go see a movie? I'd like to _talk _with you and that's a bit difficult to do at a movie."

"We don't need to see a movie…." She sighed.

"We could go back to my place and _talk_…."

She nodded and a sexy smile spread over her face.

We finished eating and I paid, "I'm going to pay you back." She insisted.

"No, no, it's fine." I said.

I drove to my house, eager to have my lips on hers.

"Edward…?" her soft voice murmured.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Are you sure we should…erm…do this? I mean, I want to, I really, _really _want to…but I really like you and I don't want to fuck things up between us."

I took her hand, "If you don't want to that's fine, Honey. We can just talk or we can still make the movie." I murmured, bringing her hand up to my lips to plant a kiss on it. "But if you just aren't ready I'm not going to keep trying to convince you. I want you to be one hundred percent sure. I don't want to scare you away."

I pulled up in front of my house and turned off my car.

"You're sure you want to do this?" I asked.

She nodded, "As long as it doesn't screw things up with us." she repeated.

I grinned and got out, going around to open the door for her. I unlocked the door, pulling her inside. I closed the door and pushed her up against it, kissing her softly.

She kissed back, letting her tongue slide into my mouth. Her lips were so soft but they're nothing compared to her tongue. Although it was strange to kiss her with her tongue ring, it was still incredible.

I let my hands trail up her sides, caressing the cashmere before sliding my hands under it to do the same to her soft skin.

She moaned softly into my mouth, making my dick harden at the sweet sound.

I kissed down her jaw until I got to her neck, placing gentle kisses and licks onher smooth skin. She groaned again and I let my hands slid down to her perfectly round ass, squeezing it. Bella giggled, "Ooo." She squeaked.

I trailed my hand down to her thigh, pulling it up and hitching it around my waist. The position aligned my hard-on directly with her cunt. I pulled her other leg up around my waist and carried her to my bedroom.

I laid her gently on the bed, dimming the lights just a little bit. I crawled on top of her, resuming our kissing. Her hands went to the bottom of my shirt, sliding it up my torso. We broke the kiss just long enough to pull the shirt over my head and toss it to the floor. She placed her hands on my abs, rubbing and tracing them with her fingers.

I reached down to pull her sweater off, pulling back to admire the beautiful woman in front of me. A rose tattoo wound itself up the side of her torso, one of the vines leading to the small rhinestones hanging from her bellybutton. There were other tattoos on her but I didn't bother to look at them, I just wanted to touch her and staring at her tattoos wasn't going to speed that up.

I reached under her to unhook her bra before pulling off of her shoulders.

Her tits were incredible. Perfectly round with pert, pink nipples. I caressed her soft breasts, relishing in the firm but supple feeling of the mounds.

"Ooooo…." She whimpered. I let my fingers trail over her nipples before leaning down and taking one into the warm cavern of my mouth. I sucked on the hardened peak, loving the mewling sounds coming from her. I switched sides, giving the other nipple the same treatment.

I kissed down her stomach, tracing some of the rose vines with my tongue before getting to her hips. I popped open the button and unzipped the zipper on her jeans before sliding them down her hips. I tossed the garment to the floor,

I could see her pussy through the transparent blue lace and felt my dick twitch. I could see where her wetness had dripped onto the lace, making a section a bit darker than the rest. I groaned and gently slid the panties down her thighs.

She was completely bare with the exception of the small line of hair I believe is called a "landing strip"

I groaned at the site and leaned down to kiss her slit. She let out a loud mewl. I gently licked her pussy lips before sliding my tongue between them and pressed it against her clit. She arched her back, pushing her womanhood into my face. I let my tongue slip down and into her dripping wet core. "Ahhhhh…." She moaned, her body quivering.

Her hands threaded into my hair as I continued my ministrations on her sweet cunt. I hummed against her clit, the vibrations sending her into her first orgasm of the night.

She shook against me as she came and I gladly licked her clean.

I slithered up her body to capture her lips. I kissed her passionately, hearing her groan as she tasted herself on my lips.

I felt her hand slip down and undo my pants before pulling them and my boxers down. Her warm little hand wrapped around my hard cock. I hissed at the pleasure, the feeling was better than I imagined it would be. I watched as she gently ran her fingers over my piercing, her eyes wide.

She started to stroke before flipping us over and taking me into her mouth. She sucked the head of my dick softly, letting her tongue caress it. She then took me all the way into her warm mouth, stoking what she couldn't fit in her mouth.

She began to slide her mouth up and down my shaft. "Ohhhhh…." I glanced down at her, seeing her lips wrapped around my member had me on the edge. She fondled my balls, letting her manicured nails gently run down the underside of my manhood. She ran her tongue slowly over the piercing. Before I knew it I was coming and watching the fuckhot woman in front of my suck down my cum.

Bella had a beautiful smirk on her face as she leaned up to kiss me. "That was…incredible…." I breathed.

She let out an adorable giggle and I caressed her cheek before kissing her sweetly. She ran her nails down my dick, getting me ready for what we'd both been waiting for. I reached over into my bedside table to grab a condom. I slid it over my shaft before getting back to the sexy woman in fron of me.

I placed my hands on her hips, lifting her up and letting her slide onto my cock. She started moving herself up and down on my shaft. "Yes! Yes!" she moaned. I was getting closer, my dick twitching inside of her.

"Come for me, baby girl." I moaned, reaching down to rub her clit.

"Ooooo…!" she mewled.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I grunted, thrusting up into her.

I felt her walls clamp around me, her body shaking almost violently as she screamed my name, "Eeeeeedwarddddd!"

My cock trembled and exploded inside of her. "Belllllllllaaaaa!" I hissed.

We were both breathing heavily as Bella laid on my chest.

"That was…wow…." She breathed.

I nodded, my vocabulary no better than hers at the moment.

Wow, she's incredible…I can really see myself having a life with her.

A smile spread across my face, as I felt her tracing my tattoos with her index finger. She was tracing the word _"Tristan"_

I kissed her head, thinking about when would be the right time to introduce her to Tristan.

I met her two days ago and I was already planning a future with her! But then again…I guess that's love for ya…makes you crazy.

Wait…LOVE?!

* * *

_Review please!_

_I know it's out of my element but I had fun writing it!_

_OH! and ARC13 helped me with writer's block so props to her :)_

_Special Thanks:_

_ARC13: thanks, Mira! Without your help this wouldn't have gotten finished! Also, fixing my mistakes and drawing Edward's apple tattoo :)) _

_My hubby (who doesn't have an account): Thank you for helping me with the male POV of the lemon. I'm hoping I took your advice and didn't make it too girly :) Love you, babe_

_~N~_


End file.
